The Amazing World Of Gumball:A new guy
by Danialdali
Summary: This is my first story,hope you like it:D
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Elmore. School was over. Gumball, Penny, Darwin and Racheal were talking. Suddenly, there was an explosion.2 robotic giant bugs were attacking the school. Everyone was running here and there. The 2 giant bugs then transformed into robotic beasts. Then a Camaro and a red truck rammed the beasts. The vehicles then transformed into robots too. Not beasts, just robots.

Then one of the robot beasts said "Optimus, why do you always interfere?" Optimus then said "We cannot allow you to get the girl. Your queen will never be healed."

The 4 robots had a rough fight. Optimus and Bumblebee were weak pounded to the ground. The beasts took out guns and said "Prepare to perish Optimus and Bumblebee!"

Then suddenly, a teenage boy came out of nowhere and shot the beasts with a gun. Everyone stopped running and turn. They saw the boy fighting the beasts. The boy then shot one of the beasts real hard. Before the boy took one last shot, he then said" Die you son of a bitch!" The boy then shot the beast and the beast died.

Then the boy took out a knife, stabbed the other beast's face and the beast screamed in pain. The boy then quickly set his gun to self distruct. Optimus then said" Fall back!" The boy and the 2 robots did so and the beast exploded into pieces.

The boy then said "Woohoo! To hot for you cons! Everyone was like"Woah."

Optimus then headed to the boy and said'Thank you for helping us."

The boy's eyes grew wide. He then said"I can't believe it! You're Optimus Prime! Then he said to everyone"He's Optimus Prime!"Then some people said" Yes, yes we know."

Optimus then asked"What is your name?"The boy the answered"My name is jack.

Carrie then headed to optimus and asked"Why were those beasts attacking us?"

Optimus headed to carrie and said"It's because…they're after you.

Everyone gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie was shocked. She then asked" Why me?" Optimus then said" It is because they know that you can peform a spell to heal people. Which, they want you to heal they're queen. Bumblebee then said" The queen is a savage, and will demolish anything in her way. She is like a spider, like other bloodthirsty maniacs. She will your suck your blood, even our blood if she ever comes back."

Carrie then asked "Wait, so she's like a vampire?" Optimus then answered "Yes, but even worse. She has 8 sharp legs to kill you. She will kill you slowly, painfully and immediately suck out all of your blood, until you are completely drained. She wants blood from any living thing no matter you or us autobots."

Bumblebee then said" But don't worry, we will protect you. Her minions will never touch you.

Jack was about to bail, but Optimus stopped him. He then said" You have proven yourself a capable fighter. And I wish to welcome you to Team Prime." Jack accepted the offer.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was in school. They were all talking about Jack. Gumball and Darwin were sitting together at a table. They were both wondering how heroic Jack was. Darwin then asked Gumball" Dude, how does he even have a gun?" Gumball then answered" I don't know, but he sure knows how to shoot."

AT THE AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS

Jack met many members in the team. He even made met team members like Pacman, Mirage, Sideswipe, Jetfire and others. He even explored the base on his own. The autobots collected many technologies. But then, Jack stopped. He saw a powerful weapon and said" The spark extracter"

Jack was about to grab an autobot named Ratchet said" You there, what in the name of allspark are you doing?" Jack then said "I saw this weapon before, it can kill a decepticon in a few seconds." Ratchet then answered" Yes, I know. This weapon was found floating in the ocean. But we found that it is a useful weapon against the insecticons.

Jack then asked "Insecticons?"

Ratchet then said" The beasts that you took down yesterday."Ratchet then continued to tell Jack more about the spark extracter.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

Carrie was walking with her friends to the shopping mall . They were talking about the new iPad Air that was released . They were planning to buy it . On the way to the mall , a 32 foot tall robot walked by passed them . It was Optimus Prime . Optimus walked by them . At the same time , Optimus stared at Carrie . Carrie was wondering what he was thinking .

Optimus then continued to walk away . Carrie and her friends followed him . They followed him for 2 miles . Suddenly Optimus stopped . " Why are you following me ?" Carrie and her friends were then stopped as well . Carrie then asked Optimus " Optimus , who is this queen ? Why is she after me ? "

Optimus then turned around and said "Her name is Arachnet .She is the queen of the insecticons who we're trying to kidnap you . A few months ago , back at Cybertron , we had a great war .Our world was destroyed so then we decided to live here on earth . Arachnet followed us . Unfortunately , earth is rich with fuel . We can turn fuel into energon . A few days after we arrived to earth , a capsule crashed in the city . We autobots thought it was no use to us . But Arachnet wanted the capsule . When she opened it , it was filled with tox en , a toxitic type of Energon

She then touched it a fell to a plague . So now she is infected . But then she discovered that you can perform a healing spell . That is why she is after you "

Carrie then nodded . Optimus then said he has to go and do an important job . Carrie and her friends then headed to the mall To by the iPad Air .


End file.
